Cherubimon (Evil)
|to= |slide=Cherubimon (Good) |java=Tomomichi Nishimura |javan=(Adventure 02) |java2=Ryuzaburou Ohtomo |java2n=(Frontier) |enva=Paul St. Peter |envan=(Adventure 02/Frontier[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/frontierchar.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Digimon Frontier Character/Cast List]) |partner=Willis |jacards= , , , |encards= |n1=(En:) Cherubimon (Black)Digimon World: Next Order |s1=Cherubimon (Good) |s2=Cherubimon X (Evil) }} Cherubimon (Evil) is an Angel Digimon. It has the appearance of a beast, and uses mighty lightning techniques, whose strike is thought to be divine punishment. Angel Digimon, which are positioned at the ultimate "Virtue", have the aspect of their being easily stained by its antithesis of "Vice" as a consequence of their extremity. It was once a member of the Celestial Digimon, but a virus caused it to turn evil,Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Digimon Gallery: Cherubimon (Evil) which led it to cast a spell transforming the Spirits of Darkness from Loweemon and JagerLoweemon into Duskmon and Velgemon. Attacks *'Lightning Spear'This attack is named "Dark Spear" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk.: Fires a spear of lightning. *'Storm of Judgment'This attack is named "Holy Hug" on , and "Heaven's Judgement" in Digimon Battle. (Heaven's Judgment): Summons a giant thundercloud that looses innumerable thunderbolts on the opponent. *'Terminal Judgment' (Final Judgment): An enhanced version of Storm of Judgment which increases the range and density of the thunderbolts. *'Thousand Spears' (Thousand Spear): An enhanced version of Lightning Spear which fires multiple spears of lightning. *'Lightning Blast': An enhanced version of Lightning Spear which greatly enlarges the spear fired. *'Cherubi Finger' **'Dash Cherubi Finger' *'Cherubi Mouth' *'Cherubi Press' *'Cherubi Hand' Design Etymologies ;Cherubimon (Vice) (ケルビモン（悪）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. Some media leave out the "(Vice)".Digimon Frontier * . * . ;Cherubimon (Evil) Name used in ''Digimon World Dawn and Dusk and most American English media. Some media leave out the "(Evil)". * . * . ;Kerpymon (Black) Name used in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth and other American English media. Some media leave out the "(Black)". *Corrpution of . * . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02: Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 Digimon Frontier Digimon BattleSpirit 2 D-Tector 3.0 Digimon Fusion Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Cherubimon (Evil) is #322, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 334 HP, 343 MP, 181 Attack, 147 Defense, 146 Spirit, 134 Speed, and 77 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Move, Sniper 4, and Assassin traits. It dwells in the mansion area of Transfield. Cherubimon (Evil) digivolves from . In order to digivolve to Cherubimon (Evil), your Digimon must be at least level 62, with 23,000 Dark experience and 300 attack. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Cherubimon (Evil) is #220, and is a Mega-level, HP-type, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Earth elements and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the Sleep Barrier, Dodge Dance, Escaping is Winning, and Super Rich traits. It dwells in Grabo Central. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Antylamon or Cherubimon (Good). Cherubimon (Evil) digivolves from . In order to digivolve into Cherubimon (Evil), your Digimon must be at least level 38 with 230 attack and 2 aptitude. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Cherubimon (Evil) DigiFuses to ShineGreymon Ruin Mode with ShineGreymon and Megidramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Kerpymon (Black) is a Virus Dark Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from and MetalGreymon (Blue). Its special attack is Lightning Spear and its support skill is Evil Heart, which increases amount of SP received from absorption effects by 30%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Kerpymon (Black) is #242 and is a Virus Dark Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from and MetalGreymon (Blue). Its special attack is Lightning Spear and its support skill is Evil Heart, which increases amount of SP received from absorption effects by 30%. Digimon Battle Kerpymon (Evil) digivolves from Antylamon (Evil). Digimon Masters Cherubimon is a Mega Level Digimon. To unlock it your Lopmon must be lv41 and you need 6 Evoluters. Its skills are Lightning Spear (426 damage), Storm of Judgment (861 damage) and Thousand Spears (1866 damage). It digivolves from Antylamon (Evil). Digimon Heroes! Cherubimon (Evil) digivolves from Andiramon (Good). Notes and references